<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Man of Honor by SuperNovaBaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218932">Man of Honor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNovaBaby/pseuds/SuperNovaBaby'>SuperNovaBaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Ballroom Dancing, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Dancing, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Meet-Cute, POV Dean Winchester, Romantic Comedy, Suicide Attempt, Suspenders, Wedding Planning, bowties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNovaBaby/pseuds/SuperNovaBaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester does not do shorts and he does not do ballroom dancing. But when Sam lays the puppy dog eyes on him, he finally agrees to take dance lessons to prepare for his role as Best Man in Sam &amp; Jess's New Years Day wedding. When Jess's "maid of honor" turns out to be a handsome dude with shockingly blue eyes and permanent bed head, Dean rethinks his assessment of ballroom dancing as 1. stupid and 2. unsexy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dean is not Kevin Bacon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ack! My bad but the end of this got cut off ; now updated with some important, hopefully funny Dean reactions to their first encounter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> This is bullshit, </em> Dean thought as he read the business card Sam handed him with the name and address of a dance studio on the southwest side of Kansas City. He looked up at Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is bullshit,” he said, waving the card back and forth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean, c’mon, I know you don’t d-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean held up a hand in the face of Sam’s impending guilt trip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Sam, it’s not just that I don’t dance, it’s that I am so far from being okay with dancing that I’m the town in <em> Footloose</em>, okay? And you want me to - what, get my Kevin Bacon on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam just looked at him with that stupid sad puppy look on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not into it, either, but Jess insisted,” Sam said. He rubbed a hand through his hair and Dean idly wondered if he could talk him into cutting it for the wedding. “It’s the one thing she insisted on for the wedding, some kind of family tradition. I mean, you know I’m asking her to have the ceremony in Lawrence, and everything. And well, I just want her to have something that’s familiar.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean bowed and shook his head. He knew when he was beat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean looked up and poked Sam in the chest with the business card.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” Dean said. “But the maid of honor better be hot, at least.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam smiled and before he knew it, he was wrapped in his baby brother’s gigantic bear hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Dean, we really appreciate it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean patted his brother awkwardly on the back. “Sure thing, Sammy,” he said, and cleared his throat to hide the wellspring of emotions bubbling up at thinking about his brother settling down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>*Two weeks later*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean looked at the block numbers above the double glass doors of the brick building and back down at the card Sam had given him. This had to be the place. He finally spotted “Arthur Murray Studio” in white lettering on a black background, partially obstructed by mini pumpkins and fall decorations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean heaved a sigh. He was not looking forward to this, not at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Time to cowboy up, Winchester,” he said to himself. Shaking his head, he stepped forward, pulling the door open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lobby was warm and inviting, with a couple of comfortable-looking leather couches placed outside of what looked to be the manager’s office. Dean grabbed a handful of hard candy from the bowl by the door, stuffing it into the pocket of his leather jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t mind if I do,” he murmured to himself. Dean supposed the candy was for kids, but he’d had to leave work early and skip dinner to get here on time. The studio was only about 45 minutes from Bobby’s garage, but Dean had neglected to account for rush hour around the outskirts of Kansas City. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A woman with a bright auburn beehive wearing a long, flowing leopard print blouse over a low-cut black tank top emerged from around the corner. Despite the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes, Dean’s gaze tracked down over very long legs in very tight leggings, more out of curiosity than interest, to the tips of her toes painted the brightest red he’d ever seen and shoved into delicate, heeled sandals, which were covered in rhinestones. She had to be in her mid-sixties, thought Dean, taking in her tanned skin and impressive cleavage on display. Okay, maybe he was checking her out a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She waved a manicured hand in his direction and then toward the door at the opposite corner of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be right with you, Hun. You can go on into the studio and stretch out a bit. Your partner’s here already!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” Dean replied, nodding his head slightly and shifting to remove his jacket and hang it on the hooks near the foyer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Sugar,” she purred, taking note of Dean in his t-shirt with more than a cursory glance. “Call me Peg.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She disappeared back behind the corner and Dean smiled to himself as he turned and walked over to the door. Still got it, he thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he entered the studio space, he noted the beautiful hardwood floor and mirrored wall. Notably absent was and Jess’s maid of honor who he had yet to meet. He had to admit curiosity was getting to him. Dean thought about the few things he knew about her - he knew her name was Cas, which he assumed was short for Cassie or Cassandra, and that she was an accountant who had helped Jess found her own non-profit legal defense organization. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean took a couple more steps, across the room checking out the speakers and sound equipment. He heard the door open and turned, thinking he’d see Peg. Instead, a guy about his age with a rumpled trench coat and a serious case of bed head walked in. He walked right up into Dean’s personal space and squinted at him, and oh, okay those were some gorgeous blue eyes, he thought. Dean licked his lips and watched the guy’s eyes track the motion before locking eyes with him again.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean cleared his throat to release some of the tension. He was used to being checked out by both men and women. Although he tended to date women, he’d been openly bisexual since his late teens, and well, the last time someone looked at him like that...it ended up being a very good night for him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I think you might have the wrong room, pal,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guy just tilted his head, his eyes still locked on Dean’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are definitely not a hot chick." Dean added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am right where I am supposed to be," the stranger said. And holy crap, what a voice - it sounded like gravel soaked in whisky. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean saw the door open over the guy’s shoulder and Peg walked through. She looked up and clapped her hands together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, you’re both here!” Peg said. “Cas, you can put your coat over there,” Peg said, gesturing toward a set of hooks above a low bench along one wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guy - Cas? - turned to do just that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cas?!” Dean asked incredulously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, and you must be Dean,” Cas said over his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you’re Cas, Jess’s-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Man of Honor,” Cas said, hanging his coat on the hook, and unbuttoning and rolling up the cuffs his white dress shirt. “Nice to meet you.” He extended his hand, and Dean shook it without thinking. Cas’s grip was warm with just the right amount of pressure. He had some nice hands, hands that would look great wrapped around - </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean swallowed, hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Get your shit together, Winchester, he thought to himself. It was going to be a long night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour after their lesson,  Dean was determined that he would break the Pavlovian response he was now having to waltz music, if it took him the rest of his life to do so. Even as he pulled on his coat and got ready to leave, he was still half-hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damn, there was just something about Cas. Cas has mastered the footwork within a few minutes and spent the rest of the lesson staring directly into Dean’s eyes. Every time Dean looked up from his feet, he was skewered with the intensity of that blue gaze. Despite his oversized clothing, Dean could feel Cas’s shoulders and back were more muscular than he looked. Cas even smelled good - not like cologne, but fresh, like the air over the ocean. Dean swore he could still feel Cas’s hands on him, like he’d been branded or something. He felt his dick stir at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bea Arthur naked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>picture Bea Arthur naked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Everyone always assumed Blanche was the hottest Golden Girl, but Dean could imagine Dorothy holding him down, maybe tying him to the bed post with one of the long ties on her loose tunic tops...scolding him with her teacher voice...mmm...wonder if Cas ever-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goddamn it. Get yourself together, Winchester</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he chastised himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You just need to get laid, that’s all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. It had been a bit of a dry spell, he had to admit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean adjusted his coat and fished his keychain out of his pocket. He smiled at the familiar black diamond shape advertising a rundown motel where they’d taken their one and only family vacation the summer before Dean started high school. They’d lost their mom when Sam was just a baby to a house fire, and their dad had never really recovered. Luckily, Dean was over 18 when John died from cirrhosis brought on by years of heavy drinking. Thanks to Bobby giving him a job, he was able to take over paying the bills and keeping Sammy out of the foster care system. Dean had to admit he was relieved Sam was smart and organized enough to earn scholarships for college, though. He couldn't believe the little nerd had finished law school and was getting married. It felt like yesterday they were celebrating Sam’s high school graduation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean turned back toward the entryway, hoping to talk to Cas briefly - the lesson with Peg had been pretty hands-on (heh) without a lot of opportunity for getting-to-know-you chatting. But when Dean looked toward the door, Cas was already gone - like he’d just disappeared. He flipped the keys around in his hand. Dean supposed he’d get to know him better at their next lesson in a couple of weeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Miss 100% of the Shots You Don't Take - (Wayne Gretzky) - Dean Winchester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Cas get to know each other a bit better. Cas plays hot and cold and Dean is frustrated.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks - mind the warnings update on this one. The story goes where it's gonna go, and sometimes I don't know where it's gonna go, but I'll do my best to make notes and update the tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all came down to this: one last shot. If Dean sunk the 8 ball, he’d not only win bragging rights over having finally beat Ash, hands down the best pool player he’d ever met, he’d also win free drinks for their whole group. As their night out had turned into a bit of a wedding party meet up, Dean was pretty motivated to save some cash.</p><p> </p><p>Dean lined up the shot and took in a deep breath. He pulled arm back and was ready to shoot on the exhale -</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Dean,” a deep voice very close to him said. Dean missed the shot by a mile.</p><p> </p><p>“Son of a bitch!” he yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Dean turned to look at Cas. “What the hell, man?” he asked. Cas just tilted his head and looked at him. “Where did you even come from?”</p><p> </p><p>“Work,” Cas said, and seemed confused at Dean’s irritation.</p><p> </p><p>Ash walked over and clapped him on the shoulder. “Good game, Dean. Better luck next time, Man,” he said, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>Dean shook his head. Goddamn it. “Yeah, next time, I’m finally going to beat you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say, Pal, whatever you say.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean sighed and put his cue away and turned back to Cas.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you drinking?” he asked as they walked back past the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Whiskey,” Cas said, “neat.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean just nodded and put in their order. He handed one of the whiskey glasses to Cas and motioned for him to follow Dean back to where Sam, Jess, and the rest of the group were sitting. Jess noticed Cas as they got closer, and jumped up.</p><p> </p><p>“Cas!” She said, running to embrace him. “So glad you could make it!”</p><p> </p><p>Cas just stood there and let himself be hugged, holding the whiskey glass away from their bodies, so he wouldn’t spill.</p><p> </p><p>Jess released Cas.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you’ve found Dean!” she said. “Peg told me you two made a great pair at dance lessons; she said, and I quote: ‘I’ve never seen two people with such natural chemistry!’”</p><p> </p><p>Dean felt the blush creep up his cheeks and cleared his throat while sliding into the bench seat next to Sam. Sam clapped him on the back and Dean returned the half hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you beat Ash?” Sam asked.</p><p> </p><p>Dean sighed. “Sadly, no.”</p><p> </p><p>“That might have been my fault,” Cas said while sitting down opposite Dean and next to Jess. “I didn’t realize the game was on the line.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean waved his hand. “Nah, it’s okay, man. That guy is freaky good at pool. It’s unnatural,” he said, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Cas - any updates on that lead you’re tracking for us?” Jess asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cas shook his head. “Unfortunately, whoever is helping the judge cover his tracks is doing an excellent job.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean had no idea what they were talking about, but he watched Jess’s face fall.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Cas said and put a hand over one of Jess’s. “This is a pattern, and Judge Roman is not being particularly subtle about showing off what he’s purchased with the bribes. We’ll get the bastard,” Cas finished with a glint in his eye.</p><p> </p><p>Dean felt himself gulp at the intensity in Cas’s gaze. Sure he’d only spent all of ninety minutes in his presence, most of that trying not to pop an awkward boner during a waltz lesson for Christ’s sake, but he really did not want to be in this Roman guy’s shoes.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, want to fill us in?” Dean asked, glancing at Sam who looked a bit baffled too. He knew Sam and Jess talked shop about lawyer stuff, but Jess was in criminal justice, and Sam had decided to finish his doctorate (<em>nerd alert</em>, Dean added in his head), and had just accepted an associate professor position in legal studies at KU.</p><p> </p><p>Just then he heard an unholy squealing and a tipsy young woman ran up to their table.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, Jess! I’m so excited for you!!! Is that the ring, let me see it! Regina said it was a full karat! Sam you must have saved for years!” Dean thought she might pass out if she didn’t pause to take a breath, and he wasn’t thrilled by the not-so-subtle dig she tacked on to the end of her rant.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Chelsea, good to see you.” Jess said. Chelsea grabbed Jess by the arm and proceeded to drag her away from the group.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to come and show everyone!” Chelsea gushed. “And Sam, you have to come and meet everyone!”</p><p> </p><p>Jess looked at Dean and Cas, her facial expression an apology. She turned her head back toward them and away from Chelsea and mouthed ‘high school friends.’ “Sorry, guys - um, Cas you can go ahead and fill Dean in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, be right back,” Sam said, following his fiancee with a look of grim determination on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Dean turned back to Cas but he could hear women’s squeals of delight from whatever corner Chelsea had dragged Jess and Sam over to.</p><p> </p><p>“So, the case?” Dean asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cas nodded slightly. “I don’t know all of the details, and you have to keep this quiet, but I supposed if Jess trusts you…”</p><p> </p><p>Dean just waited for Cas to spill, and made a ‘please continue,’ motion with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Jess suspects that Judge Roman is accepting bribes to impose harsher sentences. We can’t prove it yet, but he has a disproportionate rate of sentencing people to life in prison, and especially trying minors as adults and imposing harsh sentences.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean sucked in a breath. He hadn’t exactly always toed the line when it came to the law. There were some lean times when John was too deep in his depression and alcoholism to hold down a job. Before Bobby noticed and helped him out, well let’s just say the five finger discount fed Sam on several occasions. Thankfully he hadn’t gotten into running drugs or anything worse than shoplifting, but he doesn’t doubt he might have if things had not turned around. <em>There but for the grace of Bobby, go I,</em> Dean thought.</p><p> </p><p>“That sucks,” Dean said, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>Cas nodded. “Dick Roman lives a very lavish lifestyle, a little too lavish for a district judge’s public servant salary,” he continued. “We think he’s taking money under-the-table from the for-profit prison lobby. They want more people, especially young healthy people, incarcerated for longer and longer sentences so that they can profit off of their labor.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean gasped. “That’s slavery - what the hell?!”</p><p> </p><p>Cas raised an eyebrow as if assessing Dean. “Unfortunately, it’s legal under the 13th Amendment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Dean swore and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” said Cas. “I’m trying, but so far whoever is helping Roman cover the money trail is really good at it. I can usually find a loose thread to pull at that unravels everything, but in this case…” he trailed off and shrugged before collapsing in on himself in a posture of self-defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey-” Dean said sharply, and slammed his palm down onto the table, making Cas look up in surprise and meet his gaze. He didn’t know why but he couldn’t handle that look on Cas’s face. “You’ll get him. You’re gonna nail that son of a bitch,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>A corner of Cas’s lip twitched up in a ghost of a smile. The air was suddenly charged between them, as it had been back at the dance lesson. Dean wet his lips and watched as Cas’s eyes dropped to track the movement. <em>Holy shit</em>, he thought, <em>he hadn’t read that wrong last week, Cas was into him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could decide what to do with that realization, Sam and Jess came back to join them.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that was exhausting,” Sam said.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it,” Jess agreed. “So guys,” she continued, not picking up on whatever was going down between them, “darts? I feel like throwing sharp things.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>The following week, Dean had to admit he was actually looking forward to the dance lesson. He hadn’t seen Cas since the impromptu get-together at the bar the week before. Of course, he wasn’t without some anxiety about being physically close to Cas for the better part of an hour. Fortunately, this time he’d not had to come straight from work and had scheduled a little “Gentleman’s time” in the shower before driving over to the city.</p><p> </p><p>He was surprised to find Cas waiting for him in the foyer after he went in. He hadn’t seen any other cars in the lot and he already knew Peg lived close enough to walk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Cas, how’s it going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean,” Cas said and smiled the tiniest bit. <em>And fuck his life, that was adorable</em>, he thought. “It’s good to see you again. You look -” his eyes scanned up and down Dean’s frame “- well.”</p><p> </p><p>It was gonna be a long night if Cas kept this up, Dean thought.</p><p> </p><p>Forty-five minutes later, Dean had been proven wrong. Time flew by and he couldn’t believe the lesson was over. He didn’t know what was worse, having to touch Cas and be respectful, all the while thinking of the least sexy things his imagination could conjure - things like waiting in line at the DMV, milk that was just a little bit past the expiration date, cleaning roadkill out of Baby’s grill - or the thought that he wouldn’t get to touch Cas again until their lesson next month, this time with the rest of the bridal party.</p><p> </p><p>Dean used the bathroom and then went to grab his jacket from where he’d hung it in the lobby. He stepped outside and was surprised to see Cas standing near the door, phone to his ear and talking with someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I understand,” Cas said. He heaved a sigh and pushed the hang up button on his touch screen before sliding the phone somewhere into that giant trench coat. He looked up and noticed Dean.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay, Cas?” Dean asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m fine. I’ll just call a cab.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t drive here?” Dean asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t drive. My brother Gabriel usually drops me off on his way home. But tonight he stopped off at a bar and,” Dean felt himself smirk as Cas made air quotes with his hands, “‘found some company for the night, don’t wait up.’”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait - you live with your brother?” Dean asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” was all Cas said.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, thought Dean. He supposed it wasn’t that weird, even if Cas had to be in his mid-thirties, like Dean.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can give you a ride,” Dean offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, Dean,” Cas said. “It’s all the way back on the north side of the city. That would be way out of your way - you’re in Lawrence, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind,” Dean said.</p><p> </p><p>Cas looked at him for a moment. He really wanted him to say yes, but he knew better than to expect anything and planned on being a perfect gentleman. He just wanted to help Cas out, that’s all, he told himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Dean,” Cas said. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t talk much on the way to Cas’s place. Cas gave the occasional direction, but Dean had been driving long before he was old enough to do so legally and knew his way around both Lawrence and Kansas City. It was nice, just having Cas sitting next to him in the passenger seat. Like a fan that helps block out the road noise on summer nights, he found Cas’s presence soothing.</p><p> </p><p>Before he knew it, they’d pulled up and parked in front of the small bungalow he shared with his brother. Dean was desperate to keep Cas around for just a bit longer.</p><p> </p><p>“So what else does a ‘Man of Honor’ have to do, other than practice this weird dance with me?” Dean asked.</p><p> </p><p>Dean could feel Cas’s gaze as he turned to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I am expected to plan both a bridal shower and a bachelorette party as well as write a toast and generally make sure the rest of the bridesmaids are in line and on time the day of.” Dean was learning that Cas’s monotone deadpan delivery was his way of expressing indignance or sarcasm. He smiled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I hear you, man.” Dean said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s exhausting,” Cas replied. “I cannot believe I let Jess talk me into this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You must really love her,” Dean said. “Because if I didn’t love Sammy this much, no way in hell would I do this, especially the ballroom dancing part - no offense,” he added quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Cas grunted in response. “None taken.” He paused for a moment and then continued. “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean was lost. “You do - what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Love her,” he explained. Cas continued, “she saved my life. Literally.”</p><p>For a few long seconds Dean worried Cas was gonna leave it there. But he finally continued, his voice softer than Dean had ever heard it.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t easy being gay as a college student, even in the ‘90s, even at a big city school like Loyola,” Cas said. “That first fall away from home, though, I finally had words for who I was and what I’d been feeling about who I found attractive. It was liberating. And terrifying.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean just nodded, trying to give Cas emotional support through telekinesis or something.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought my parents would support me no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean sucked in a breath at that.</p><p> </p><p>“I was wrong,” Cas continued. “They cut off my funding. I had no idea what I was going to do. I loved studying. I wanted to major in the classics then get my master’s in theology. I considered becoming a priest.” Cas shook his head. “I was such a fool.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Dean said, and it came out harsher than he meant it to. “You are a good man, Cas, anyone who can’t see that is an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I stopped sleeping,” Cas continued. “I stopped eating. I got really low and I - well I took some pills,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Dean had figured as much but he didn’t want to interrupt Cas.</p><p> </p><p>“Jess found me. She got me help and she even transferred to U of C with me, where I could get financial aid and work to afford tuition,” Cas said. “When she said she wanted to go to law school, I couldn't imagine not living in the same city. My brother - Gabriel - he lived out in California, so it made sense to follow her to Stanford. And well, Gabriel got so used to us cleaning his place when we visited, he said he couldn’t possibly allow us to move out of state without him,” Cas smiled. “She and Gabriel are my family. And I would do anything for them,” he finished.</p><p> </p><p>Dean didn’t realize he’d unconsciously moved closer to Cas as he was speaking. They were only a few inches apart. Dean’s right arm was stretched across the back of the seat and it would be the easiest thing in the world to cup Cas’s face in his palm and pull him in.</p><p> </p><p>“Cas, I -” Dean felt his hand acting of its own accord, coming to rest on the side of Cas’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Cas let out a breath and Dean could feel its warmth on his lips as they leaned toward one another.</p><p> </p><p>Dean closed the gap and let their lips meet, gently, tilting his head and getting a better angle. Cas let out the softest moan and Dean was gone for it. Before he realized what was happening, Cas was licking at his mouth and Dean was opening for Cas’s tongue.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck</em>, but Cas knew what he was doing. Dean felt one of Cas’s hands slide around to grip the nape of his neck and the other fisted in his jacket, pulling him closer. Cas pulled back slightly, biting at Dean’s lower lip as he did so and this time Dean felt a needy moan escape through his lips at the loss of Cas’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Before he had time to be embarrassed, though, Cas was releasing him, pulling back and sliding out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Cas - wait -” Dean’s brain caught up to what was happening. “Do you want to grab dinner or coffee or something?!” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Cas said. He started to close the door behind him. “Goodnight Dean.” Cas shut the door and walked up the steps to his house without turning back.</p><p> </p><p>Dean just sat there, watching the door open, swallow Cas, and close. He was too stunned to be angry.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at where his dick was tenting his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck did I do?” he said.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. That's Rough, Buddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Cas talk it out over coffee and something Dean thinks is called "combo-chai" but is actually kombucha. Cas explains himself. Later, Dean insists Cas come over for private dance practice (wink, wink).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>November</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wasn’t sure whether he was looking forward to tonight’s dance lesson so much as dreading it. Probably both, he thought. He hadn’t seen Cas for a month and had resisted the urge to ask Sam to ask Jess for his number. Jesus, what was he 14 year old girl? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For tonight’s lesson, the entire wedding party would be there; Sam and Jess and all four of the couples would attempt a run through of all the separate parts they’d been learning as couples, together. Not only would he have to touch Cas and be close to him, he’d have to keep it together in front of everyone. Thank God there was half an apple pie, six pack of beer, and Dr. Sexy reruns on his DVR waiting for him at home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pulled into the lot and parked Baby. He noticed Cas standing near the door, typing on his cell phone. It seemed they’d beat everyone else there. Dean hesitated before getting out of his car. </span>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon, Winchester, man up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself before taking a deep breath and heading over to Cas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Cas,” Dean said as he approached. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked up from his phone. “Hello, Dean.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Place still locked up?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded. “It would appear Peg is running late.” He paused, “along with everyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “Traffic can be a bitch coming from campus this time of day.” Just as he said that his phone chirped. He looked down and read a quick text from Sam saying he and Jess were on the way but running late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna grab a cup of coffee while we wait?” Dean asked, nodding at the tiny coffee shop next door. “No pressure,” he added, “just thought it might be better than waiting out here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighed. “Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After ordering - a black coffee for Dean and some kind of weird tea thing for Cas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A, Combo-chai? What the shit was that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean wondered. When Cas ordered it and said the strange word, Dean just barely managed to catch himself before saying “bless you,” because he’d assumed Cas had sneezed. They took their drinks over and sat at a table near the front window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’ll let me, I’d like to explain my behavior last month,” Cas said the minute they sat down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean felt his eyebrows lift in surprise. He hadn’t expected Cas to volunteer to explain himself. “You don’t owe me an explanation, Cas. I get it - I shouldn’t have pushed you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Dean - that’s not-” Cas shook his head. He looked at Dean. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t want you to do. In fact, it took every ounce of willpower I had to get out of your car.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean just stared back at Cas. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Cas dropped his gaze and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just - I can’t start anything with you right now,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For one thing - your brother and my best friend are getting married in less than two months. What if this,” Cas gestured between them, “goes wrong and we still have to be around each other?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean leaned back in his chair and took a sip of coffee. “Really?” He asked. “We’re grown men, Cas, I’m pretty sure we can manage to be adults if we have to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas just looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I get it,” Dean said. “You’re busy and I’m not worth the trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that,” Cas said. He shook his head and looked down. “I think you are worth every possible kind of trouble - I’m not sure I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean couldn’t believe his ears. Did Cas really think so little of himself? Sure, Dean hadn’t known him long, but he was clearly a devoted friend and brother and the work he did to fight for justice on top of his regular job?  The guy was practically a saint, in Dean’s book. Dean didn’t know what to say so he just waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighed. He looked up and met Dean’s eyes again. Dean had the feeling Cas was debating whether or not to tell him the real reason he was holding back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The case Jess and I are working on,” he paused, “whoever Roman is working with has eyes on my house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dean said. “You mean like he’s watching you?” Cas nodded. “Why?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blackmail,” Cas said, as though it was obvious. “He knows we’re on to him. The last person I dated - somehow pictures of us - together - ended up in his boss’s email. He worked for a private school and...he was fired.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, that’s not legal is it?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Cas said, “but of course they claimed it was due to performance issues. Anyway, it was too much for Anthony and he broke it off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s rough, Buddy,” Dean said, automatically responding to the news of the break up. Then his brain caught up. “Wait - are you and Jess in danger? Did they threaten you? Does Sam know about this?!” Dean was trying not to go into full on panic mode.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, calm down,” Cas said, glancing around. Dean got the message. “I don’t think we’re in danger or I would go to the police. So far the only evidence we have is what happened with Anthony. Yes, Sam knows. Gabriel helped me install security cameras around the house and he and Sam installed them around Jess’s office. We’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean took a breath and sat back in his seat. He had a lot of questions for Sam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to start anything with you and risk something happening. I didn’t think it was fair to you,” Cas said, quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. I mean, I get it, Cas, but do you really think I’m the kind of person who would let those assholes get to me?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The corner of Cas’s mouth twitched up. “No, I suppose not,” he said. Cas straightened up in his chair. “But if this situation is too complicated, I understand. I also wasn’t sure what you wanted - I mean, I feel I also need to tell you, I don’t really do,” Cas paused to make air quotes with his hands, ‘casual.’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean felt a predatory smile take over his face. He leaned forward and lowered his voice to just above a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” he said, not taking his eyes off Cas. “Neither do I.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean watched as Cas gulped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spell was broken when Sam stuck his head in the door of the tiny coffee shop, tearing his attention away from Cas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you guys gonna sit here and have a staring contest over coffee, or are we gonna get this show on the road?” Sam asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was three weeks before Christmas, a month before the wedding, and Dean had to admit he was happier than he’d been in a long time. He and Cas had grabbed coffee together a few more times and had hung out with Sam, Jess and Dean’s friends for Dean and Sam’s regular Thursday night get-together at The Roadhouse. He and Cas had mutually agreed to start seeing each other, but to keep it on the down low, mostly to avoid stressing out Sam and Jess any more than necessary and, also to see whether their interest went beyond the physical. They were taking things slow physically; he’d barely touched Cas and they’d only shared a chaste kiss or two in the last month. It was too slow, in Dean’s opinion; he hadn’t jerked off this much in at least a decade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wanted to respect their decisions about intimacy, he really did, but he was so distracted, he’d nearly injured himself several times at the garage. Bobby had even yelled at him and sent him home early “to get some rest” a couple of times. And Dean could see that Cas was carrying the stress of the case around in the way his shoulders hunched up toward his ears and the way the furrow between his brows had become ever-present.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, being kind of a sneaky shit when he wanted to be, Dean invited Cas over to his place under the pretense that he needed a little extra dance practice. After meeting up with Sam and the others at the bar, Dean had talked Cas into coming home with him. Despite his planning to basically jump Cas the minute he got him home, should Cas be on board with that idea, Dean also fully planned to give him an out. He might test Cas’s boundaries, but ultimately, Dean knew he’d respect them.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get you anything, Cas?” Dean asked he’d shown Cas around his humble abode. Cas had nodded appreciatively and complimented his taste, and Dean had blushed, even though he knew the furnishings were chosen more with an eye toward comfort than style. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Dean,’ Cas said. “But I do have a long day tomorrow and I’d like to get home before it’s too late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger that, Cas. Just give me a minute to get set up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean set his phone into the speaker doc on his entertainment center, and put on the playlist he’d created. The opening riffs of  “Keep Me” by The Black Keys blared out. He smiled and nodded to himself. He turned back to look at Cas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas threw his arms up. “Dean - what does this have to do with - ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean crowded right up into Cas’s personal space and grabbed the lapels of his trench coat. He watched Cas's adam's apple bob as he swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You tell me if this is too much, or if I do something you don’t like, okay?” he said, quietly into the space between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’s eyes widened but he didn’t say anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean just looked at him before moving further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas got the hint, and nodded slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Dean murmured as he lifted the lapels of Cas’s coat up and slid the garment off his frame, tossing it to the side. Still a few inches away from Cas, Dean grabbed that godforsaken rumpled blue tie, and wound it around his fist, pulling Cas’s body to him, while moving his body forward and slotting his hips up to Cas’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas let out a breath as Dean lined their bodies up. Dean released his tie and then slid his hands down Cas’s shoulders and guided his arms to wrap around Dean’s waist. Dean pressed one hand in between Cas’s shoulder blades and with the other he grabbed a handful of Cas’s amazing ass. He rubbed himself shamelessly against Cas, and thrust a knee between Cas’s legs so he could get his thigh up against Cas’s crotch. He exhaled sharply at the feeling of Cas hard against him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean lowered his head and nuzzled into the space behind Cas’s ear, inhaling his scent and rubbing his lips over the skin just above Cas’s collar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck Cas smells good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. Dean felt Cas slide his hands down to grope Dean’s ass. He licked lightly over the shell of Cas’s ear and then blew gently on it, and Cas let out the sexiest groan he’d ever heard, full of need. Dean had all of two seconds to feel smug about that and then Cas’s mouth was on his and forgot how to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas fucking owned his mouth; no teasing and no hesitation. He flicked his tongue over Dean’s lips before thrusting in and mapping his mouth. It was all Dean could do to keep up. Not that Cas was unskilled in his passion. He figured out quickly what made Dean gasp and shudder against him. Just when Dean was about to break away because Cas may not need to breathe, but he did, goddamn it, Cas bit gently at his lower lip, sucking it between his before releasing it with a pop, and then moved to Dean’s neck, sucking what felt like a giant hickey right where his t-shirt collar rested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean felt his eyes roll back in his head. He was so turned on he thought he might come in his pants like a teenager. But before he could, though, Cas’s hands were pushing him. He stumbled back toward his couch; he felt it behind his knees, and sank down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas stood above him looking completely debauched. His hair stood out all over, his lips were red and swollen, his pupils impossibly dilated, and his dress pants were obscenely tented. Cas started to pull off his tie with one hand. He tossed it to one side of the room, and Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of Cas’s face, not even when he started unbuttoning his dress shirt, and sliding it off of his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take off your shirt, Dean,” Cas said and fuck Dean’s life, his voice was even lower and rougher than usual, and that was saying something (heh, pun intended, Dean thought). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean leaned forward and reached back, grabbing his collar with one hand and pulling his t-shirt over his head and off. He raked his eyes over Cas standing before him, bared to the waist. Cas was lean but finely muscled. He had no chest hair to speak of, but the way his nipples stood out in contrast to his skin and the trail of dark hair leading from his navel to below his belt made Dean’s mouth water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Agonizingly slowly, Cas pulled the end of his belt through the buckle and then slid it out from the loops of his pants and dropped it to the floor. Dean could feel his chest heaving. He had no idea what song his playlist had progressed to; his head buzzed with arousal and all he could see was Cas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Cas was straddling him and settling into his lap and Dean thought he might die from wanting Cas so bad. But what a way to go, he thought, as Cas ground himself down on Dean through their pants and pushed his chest against Dean’s. The friction was glorious and as Cas kissed him again, he felt himself moan into Cas’s mouth. Whatever song was on, Cas was moving to the beat by thrusting his hard on against Dean and then grinding his ass down on Dean’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas broke off the kissing to move his lips next to Dean’s ear. “Is this,” he whisper-growled between thrusts of his hips, “what you wanted, Dean?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean Winchester did not whine. He knew an embarrassing noise came out of him but it was not a whine, damn it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, Cas,” Dean said. “Let me touch you - please.” Dean moved his hand to the button of Cas’s pants. Instead of answering, Cas moved to let Dean unzip him, and pull his boxers down enough to free his cock. He was uncut, thick, hot and felt like velvet, when Dean gently closed his fist around him. Cas moaned, but before Dean could work up a rhythm, Cas grabbed his hand then sucked two of Dean’s fingers into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuuuuuck,” Dean swore and just as he was starting to see stars, Cas took mercy on him, released his fingers before licking over his palm and guiding Dean’s hand back to his dick. Dean jerked him slowly at first, but Cas’s moans and sighs were getting to him and before he knew it, he was picking up the pace. He didn’t realize Cas was trying to get his attention until he bit Dean’s shoulder hard enough to make him yelp. Dean felt Cas knock his hand away and then he was peeling Dean’s jeans and boxers down to free his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, what-” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, I asked if you were clean,” Cas repeated. Absently, Dean wondered how many times he’d asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean finally nodded, heard Cas grunt, “good,” and then Cas was licking his own hand and squeezing their dicks together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean threw his head back against the couch for a second. It felt so good to have Cas against him like this. He lifted his head up threaded his fingers through the hair at the base of Cas’s neck and brought his mouth back to Dean’s. His other hand met Cas’s and helped him stroke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean couldn’t decide what was better to look at, so he kept alternating his gaze from Cas’s face to where they were thrusting against each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas -” Dean said, “Cas - fuck, I’m gonna come,” he warned. Cas just squeezed them harder before Dean felt the muscles in Cas’s back lock up and he came over their hands; Dean was only a second behind. And well, Dean was only human, and he’d challenge anyone to watch Cas come and not blow their load.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breath before Dean found his discarded t-shirt and used it to clean up some of the mess. Cas moved to get off of his lap, but before he could, Dean pulled him into a hug. Cas sighed and nuzzled against him. Dean let him go but only far enough so that he could look at him and kiss him, gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So much for taking things slow,” Cas said with a ghost of a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean huffed a laugh. “I think we both needed that,” he said, reaching up to smooth the furrow between Cas’s brow with a finger. Cas captured Dean’s hand in his, and rubbed his cheek against it before placing a kiss in his open palm. Dean felt his heart skip a beat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas leaned his head down against Dean’s shoulder. “Indeed,” he whispered against Dean’s skin. “Indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***** </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp. Have some smut. Also, I forgot part of the end of Chapter 1, didn't get copy-pasted and I think it's worth going back to see because I am quite proud of the Golden Girls reference, frankly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mixtapes are Still A Thing, Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean, Cas, Sam and Jess celebrate Christmas. Dean decides to share that he and Cas are seeing each other only to find out the news is less surprising than he expected. Later, he inadvertently helps Cas crack the case against Judge Roman. (Note - I'm taking liberties with how legal things work and with the length of VIN (vehicle identification numbers) but I think Dean, as a mechanic and person who works on cars would recognize the pattern quickly.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean reached out and flicked the game spinner with his left index finger, while balancing precariously on his toes and right fingertips. He watched, holding his breath as the tiny black arrow spun around and landed on right foot green. Dean groaned. <em>Whose idea was this stupid game, anyway?</em> Oh yeah, Cas had brought it over for Christmas Eve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Dean, you can do it!” Jess cheered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow it was down to just him and Cas. He thought he was going to have trouble not just ogling Cas the entire time they were supposed to be playing Twister, but instead all his concentration was going into not falling flat on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stretched his foot out as far as he could and was just about to place it on the circle when he went down in a heap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch!” Dean rolled to the side and tried to sit up and keep the remaining shreds of his dignity intact. He felt his cheeks heating up as he looked at Sam, who was laughing his ass off, and Jess who was trying very, very hard to keep a neutral expression on her face. Jess finally lost it too and Dean gave up and joined them. He looked back at Cas who was still somehow holding a near lateral split with his hands on either side of him, so that his body was in a sort of plus sign configuration. Cas just raised an eyebrow at him, and now that Dean’s concentration was no longer on keeping himself upright, other parts of his body started to consider the implications of Cas’s flexibility. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Sam interrupted his train of thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time for eggnog and presents!” Sam announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled to himself. Christmas had always been a tough time of year for them. Growing up, he’d done the best he could to make it special for Sam, but money had been tight and their dad was typically on a bender and couldn’t be bothered. They’d always had a tradition of hot cocoa and opening one present on Christmas eve, though. Sometimes the one present was the only present, and it was either something he’d passed on to Sam or a batch of brownies or cookies he’d made for the kid. Dean was happy to see Sam making new holiday memories with Jess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean hoped it wasn’t too much for them, but part of his gift to Cas was going to be revealing their relationship to Sam and Jess. Cas had been hinting heavily that it was increasingly hard to keep the secret from Jess and kept asking when he could tell her. Dean had wanted to wait to make sure it was even worth making it an official ‘thing’ between them. He had to admit, though, he missed Cas a little more every time he had to say goodbye and he wanted to do stupid stuff like hold Cas’s hand while they took a walk or surprise him with lunch at work. Jesus Winchester, he thought, when did you turn into a chick who watched too many rom coms? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all got comfortable in Dean’s living room and he sat a respectable distance from Cas on the couch. Sam gave Jess a necklace that had been Mary’s, and Dean tried not to choke up as he watched them look at each other, tears in their eyes. Sam had asked Dean’s opinion on the gift a week ago, and all he could do was swallow the lump in his throat and nod his agreement. Sam gave Dean the entire series of Doctor Sexy on blu ray, and despite his insistence that he didn’t really watch that show he was secretly looking forward to indoctrinating Cas. Dean’s gift for Sam was a custom bookshelf he’d made out of some gorgeous oak from a tree felled on Bobby’s property that they’d built a treehouse in once upon a time. Sam, the big moose, gave him a hug so hard Dean swore he cracked a rib. Cas gave Dean a green scarf he’d knitted himself and Dean immediately wound it around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they continued gift opening, Dean started to panic. What if Cas hated it? What was he thinking?! Did people even give each other mixtapes anymore? Was that a thing? His stomach was doing Cirque du Soleil level acrobatics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas carefully pulled the ribbon off of the gift, and gently slid a finger under the paper. Dean thought he was going to explode. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who the hell doesn’t just rip the paper open? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. He watched as Cas finally removed the lid and took in the small rectangle inside. Cas gently withdrew the cassette cover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean’s Top 13 Zepp Tracks,” Cas read aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you know, because you’re not too familiar with Zep-” he started. Then Cas looked directly at him and Dean forgot how to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it. Thank you, Dean.” Cas smiled that big smile he saw so rarely that he felt overwhelmed having it turned on him. He felt himself smiling back though, and the two of them just sat there and stared at each other until Sam cleared his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right, the other part of the gift,</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, Sam and Jess,” Dean started. “Ah, well, Cas and I - ah we wanted to tell you -” Dean watched Cas’s eyes grow wide with surprise as he realized where Dean was headed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you’re seeing each other?!” Jess finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean leaned back like he’d been slapped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had Cas told her?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He could deal with that, he supposed. He looked at Cas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything,” Cas said. He looked down and then back up at Dean. “But I’m glad you did.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean got up and walked over to sit next to Cas. He took Cas’s hand in his own. “Yeah, for a while now. I just didn’t want to distract you from the case, and the wedding stuff, well it’s a lot.” He looked down at Cas’s hand in his. Cas squeezed his hand. He could do this, he told himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked at Sam and Jess and instead of shock, they both wore sheepish grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you it would work!” Jess said. She high-fived Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never should have doubted.” Sam replied, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you wanna clue us in on what the hell you’re talking about?” Dean asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They set us up.” Cas said and Dean’s brain caught up at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean, the weird dance thing we’ve been learning was a lie?” Dean asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly.” Sam said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My family really does have the tradition of a choreographed wedding party dance, but,” Jess paused, “well we kind of thought you two would hit it off, so the whole private lessons thing, yeah, that was a set up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean didn’t know what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, Cas, we hope we didn’t overstep - if you hadn’t seemed perfect for each other, we wouldn’t have pushed it.” Sam said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head. “Well, I can’t really be mad about this, I guess, although I could have done without the dancing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dance very well, Dean.” Cas said. “Especially those private lessons you invited me over for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam choked on the sip of eggnog he’d just taken, and Dean could tell he blushed so hard he must match Santa’s suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess laughed until she snorted and they all joined in, except Cas. Cas just kept looking at Dean with that small smile on his face that meant Dean was gonna have a great night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few nights later, Dean heaved a contented sigh as he flopped down and let his body sink into the couch. Between Christmas, the joint bachelor/bachelorette party and other wedding prep all in the same week, he was beat. This was probably the last night he and Cas would get to spend with just the two of them for a while and they were both too exhausted for anything fun. Truth be told, Dean didn’t mind. He liked just being around Cas and re-watching Doctor Sexy snuggled up on the couch with him sounded perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled and grabbed the remote to queue up the episode they were on and put his feet up on the ottoman. He was nodding off when he felt Cas settle in next to him. Cas handed him a mug of hot cocoa before carefully setting his own on the end table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, thanks Cas,” he said, breathing in the sweet scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas just smiled and sat toward the other end of the couch. When Dean started to pout, he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I told you we’re so close to a break in the case. I need to keep looking over these files.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Cas,” Dean said. “I just feel like I’ve hardly seen you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas fixed him with that look he did where he raised one skeptical eyebrow. “Dean, we’ve seen each other every day for the past two weeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean scooted over and stretched his arm around the back of Cas’s shoulders, pulling him in a bit. He kissed Cas’s arched eyebrow, and then the tip of his nose, and then felt the huff of Cas’s breath as he lightly brushed his lips over Cas’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Cas,” he said, moving back to his side of the couch. “At least put your feet up and get comfy. Anything I can do to help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean smirked at Cas’s slightly disappointed expression. Clearly he hadn’t expected Dean to let it go. Cas leaned back and flipped his feet up into Dean’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, Cas, why are your feet always so cold?” He pulled the crocheted afghan from the back of the couch and spread it over Cas’s legs and feet. Cas reached down and pulled out paperwork that Dean assumed were the case files. Cas flipped through a few pages and then reached down and handed a stack to Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been trying to figure out how Judge Roman is receiving his bribes. These are documents Jess got from an open records request of his official email account. We can’t find anything untoward here or in the subpoena Jess filed on his phone records and financial statements.” Cas shook his head. “Maybe fresh eyes will help, but I know how tired you must be -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding, Cas?” Dean asked. He rubbed a hand over one of Cas’s feet. “Of course I want to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One episode they’d already seen of Doctor Sexy later, and Dean sat up straight, knocking Cas’s feet off of his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean - what is it?” Cas asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I - Cas, this is weird, but why would a judge have random VINs - vehicle identification numbers - in his emails?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean shoved the paper he was looking at over so that Cas could see. “This might seem weird, but look at these upper case letters in the email - this guy’s a judge, so he would know not to make the capitalization mistakes right?” Cas nodded. “And then, these numbers that make up the phone numbers - they change -” he looked at Cas. “I think these are VINs. Does Judge Roman have like a collection of cars or access to four or five different cars? I think there are enough characters here for that many unique VINs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas’s expression went from astonishment to realization to what Dean could only think of as beatific so quickly, his head spun. It was like looking directly into the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas smiled and Dean gulped. That expression reminded him of a tiger stalking its prey. “Judge Roman has a collection of classic sports cars that he houses in his multi-car garage. I think - I think this is how he’s getting the bribes. Whoever is representing the for-profit prison is slipping them into whatever vehicle Roman references. All we have to do now is catch him in the act.” Cas looked down and shook his head. He looked back up at Dean. “Dean - you did it. You solved the case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? No way,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean thought. Everyone knew Sam was the smart brother. But, he had to admit what Cas said made sense. He was coming around to that idea when he felt Cas grab both sides of his flannel and haul him in to crush his mouth to Dean’s. And then Cas was lunging forward and pushing him back into the sofa, paperwork flying everywhere as Cas initiated the hottest make-out session of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay with this part! It's been a hectic couple of weeks with the holiday and the SPN finale hitting the fandom hard. Love you all and thanks for reading. Thinking there'll be an epilogue :) but this wraps up the plot part of the story, yay!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Suspenders and Bowties, Oh My!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's what happened after the wedding folks. ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Epilogue: January 1st</p><p> </p><p>Dean heaved a huge sigh and let himself fall back onto the bed in his and Cas’s hotel room. After all the months preparing, Sam and Jess’s wedding day went by in a flash. Thankfully everything went off without a hitch, even the ridiculous choreographed wedding party dance, which he had to admit was worth it since it brought him and Cas together. Dean had even managed to grab a few moments alone with Sam to tell him how proud of him he was. But with the flurry of activity and the emotional rollercoaster the day had been, he was exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled to himself as he heard Cas in the bathroom. Dean had waited all day to get him alone but now that they finally were, he felt sleep tugging at him. After toasting Sam and choking up a bit - he was only human after all - he’d deliberately taken it easy on the booze. Cas had looked so fucking good in his royal blue man of honor suit, crisp white shirt, and bowtie, Dean had taken one look at him and had to fight a popping a boner all through wedding party photos. And then, when they’d gotten to the dance hall and Cas had casually slipped his jacket off to reveal fucking suspenders?! It was all Dean could do not to wrap his fists around them and yank him into the nearest dark corner.</p><p> </p><p>Dean loosened the knot on his tie and top three buttons on his dress shirt, and kicked his shoes off. </p><p> </p><p>“Cas - I’m fading fast, man, think you can speed things up?” he yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of an answer, Dean heard the door open and shut. He lifted his head off the pillow and then sat up so fast his head spun.</p><p> </p><p>Cas walked over and stood before him. He was wearing his boxer briefs, the fucking bow tie, and the suspenders, now clipped to the top of his briefs, and nothing else. Dean forgot how to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re not too tired - I can go change -” Cas started, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Dean swallowed a gulp and stood up. He let out the breath he’d been holding. He leaned into Cas’s space and grabbed his suspenders, pulling him in. “Don’t you fucking dare,” he growled. </p><p> </p><p>He slid one hand up from the suspenders to cup the back of Cas’s neck and kissed him. Cas sighed into the kiss and opened for Dean, his hands coming to rest gently on Dean’s hips. Dean lifted his other hand to Cas’s cheek, tilted his head to one side and turned the kiss filthy. Cas moaned around his tongue and Dean felt his dick twitch in response. Dean pulled away to kiss down Cas’s neck and over the bowtie. He worked on sucking a mark into the space just below the tie and above Cas’s clavicle. Dean slid one side of the suspenders to the side to access Cas’s nipple and then licked and bit gently at it. Cas gasped a breath but before he could release it, Dean pulled the other suspender side back and snapped it against his chest, right over his other nipple. Cas exhaled his breath like he’d been punched in the gut and dug his nails into Dean’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>Cas scrambled to unbuckle Dean’s belt and shoved his pants and boxers down in a single move. He pushed Dean hard and with his goddamn pants around his ankles, he fell back on his ass on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Shirt off, Dean,” Cas said as he pulled the suspenders down his shoulders, and slid his own boxers off. And fuck if Dean was gonna refuse Cas a goddamn thing when he sounded like that. </p><p> </p><p>Dean pulled the tie off quickly and then glued his eyes back to Cas. He stood there - so gorgeous, eyes blazing, hair a mess, marks on his neck and chest, cock so hard it looked like it hurt, naked - naked except for the bowtie. Dean felt his heart skip a beat as all the remaining blood in his body had to be making one last valiant effort to rush to his dick. </p><p> </p><p>Cas took a step toward the bed just as Dean finally got his hands out of the dress shirt cuffs. But at the last second, he reached down to grab something from his bag. </p><p> </p><p>“Scoot up and lie down, Dean,” Cas said. </p><p> </p><p>Not taking his eyes off Cas he did so and watched Cas tear open the condom packet with his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck - Cas-” Dean started. He was going to say, <em>wait, we need to get you ready and where the hell is the lube</em>, but before he could add anything, Cas was rolling the condom on him, and lifting a leg to straddle him and Dean realized what had taken Cas so long in the bathroom. Fuck, he’d been getting himself ready. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the idea,” Cas said as he settled into place. Dean moved his hands to Cas’s hips, but Cas grabbed them and placed them above his head with the clear message - stay. He reached behind Dean’s neck and gripped his hair, almost tight enough to hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” Cas said, “You’re going to lay there Dean, and I’m going to ride you until I come.” Dean thought the show might be over too fast if Cas said anything else.  Cas leaned over, keeping his grip on Dean’s hair, his lips a hair's breadth away from Dean’s. “And if you come before I do, I will be very...vexed.” </p><p> </p><p>Dean swallowed as Cas just eyed him. He nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Then Cas was sinking down onto him, and despite whatever preparation he’d done in the bathroom, he was so goddamn tight. Dean had to grit his teeth to keep himself still. It took all of his willpower and last remaining brain cell not to thrust up into Cas. Cas sighed and planted his hands on Dean’s chest as he sunk down until Dean was fully inside of him. Dean stared at him - his flushed cheeks, long lashes over closed eyes, mouth open and panting and that fucking bowtie - Jesus. Just when Dean thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Cas began to move, slowly working up a rhythm. Cas moaned as he moved over Dean, and opened his eyes to stare directly into Dean’s. He was the sexiest damn thing Dean had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, please Cas-” Dean heard himself beg. “Let me touch you.” </p><p> </p><p>Cas leaned forward and grabbed Dean’s hands, pulling them back to his hips. Dean gripped him so tight he thought he might leave bruises, but then Cas was leaning back, using Dean’s grip as counterbalance. And fuck that angle must have done it for him because now he was howling. Dean’s blood pounded in his ears; he was not going to last. </p><p> </p><p>Finally Cas took mercy on him and moved one of his hands to his cock. “Oh Dean,” he moaned, closing his eyes again, thrusting into Dean’s fist and then rocking back onto him. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s it, Cas, c’mon, baby, I got you; I got you.” Cas opened his eyes and met Dean’s once more. “Give it to me, Cas,” Dean said.</p><p> </p><p>Cas’s entire back arched back and he groaned, muscles seizing up and coming all over Dean’s chest. And that was it, Dean thrust once, twice into Cas’s body and came buried deep.</p><p> </p><p>Cas collapsed with all the grace of a marionette who’s strings had been cut directly onto Dean’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooof,” Dean grunted. He rolled them over and pulled out of Cas. He didn’t want to move, but he got rid of the condom and grabbed a wet cloth for Cas. After they’d cleaned up a bit - well, he’d done most of the cleaning - Cas had laid there smiling like the cat who ate the canary, he pulled Cas into his chest and settled back onto the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to pass out he heard Cas mumble something. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you say, Cas?” Dean asked, nose buried in his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy New Year, Dean,” Cas said. </p><p> </p><p>Dean smiled. “Happy New Year, Cas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe next time, you can wear the bowtie,” Cas added.</p><p> </p><p>Dean huffed a laugh into Cas’s hair. “It’s a deal, Cas.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of a fic for a Supernatural-themed gift exchange. There are gender assumptions and mishaps, but Dean is openly bisexual and there is no angst about being attracted to Cas (not for that reason, anyway), and no internalized homophobia, but maybe references to homophobia. The author's knowledge about ballroom dancing is limited. </p><p>I'll update tags as we go. This should have 4 chapters and a happy ending :).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>